grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Rakshasa
Lukas is a character in WWN Grand Battle. Profile Weapon Coltaine, the Wyrmslayer- A sword that can turn into a spear. With a finely ornamented scabbard, the blade form is overly long, and to most would be considered a bit difficult to handle, but Lukas manages. When it changes into a spear, the scabbard grows over the blade, and turns into a spear, which Lukas usually uses when in the air, but also when fighting enemies that he wants to keep at a distance. It is a legendary weapon known for killing the Spiral Wyrm, a giant beast who’s bones form the foundation of the city Spire in which Lukas lives, so no one quite knows why Lukas is the owner, but no one really wants to question him about it either. Being the practical man that he is, Lukas also carries a revolver. There is nothing special about it, other than Lukas’s tendency to load it with magical bullets. Abilities Being a demon, Lukas is able to fly, though he cannot levitate. He actually has to flap his wings, but they are powerful enough to propel himself moderately far with a single flap. This does mean it’s often difficult to come to a full stop in midair in that sense, so his flying is limited. He also has a demonic claw that he can change his hand into occasionally, that allows him to cast spells by carving runes into the hand. However, as this is painful for him, it is usually a last resort. He’d rather just outspeed the enemy, or pull off some crazy combos. Description By default, he looks like a detective that has stepped straight out of a firm noir, with one major exception, that being two large, difficult to conceal horns coming out of his messy hair. (That’s a lie. He could EASILY conceal them using magic and such, but he likes leaving them out. It makes his suspects nervous.) He has a long brown overcoat, and a fairly large beard. Occasionally he has wings, because flying is faster than walking. Biography You would never guess that this easy going, informal man was one of the most powerful men in the Dual City of Spire. A notorious detective that policed both the world of the humans and the world of the spirits, he had ruined and brought to power many men. Among the informed, he was known for being an incredibly sly man, despite his rough outer appearance. It was rumored that he descended from nobility, but the demon was quick to dismiss such rumors. After all, nothing could have been farther from the truth, for Lukas was not descended from nobility, but a King, albeit one without a kingdom. Five hundred years ago, Lukas had been defeated by the Great Hero, and realizing that he was unlikely to ever succeed in the world domination career path, he moved on to being a detective. To be honest, he likes this job better. It has adventure, intrigue, the occasional romance, and hey, it pays the bills. In WWN Grand Battle Development During the very short lifespan of this battle, Lukas has shown himself to be a formidable opponent with an attitude to match. When Lathan and Mark hijacked an APC vehicle, Lukas rode along on its roof. The vehicle eventually crashed into a laboratory, angering the demon enough to attack Lathan. The struggle was interupted when Jugger the sentry droid trapped Lukas in a cage, allowing Lathan to escape. Category:Non-Canon Category:WWN Grand Battle Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Characters